The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corokia plant botanically known as Corokia virgata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Phantom’.
The new cultivar originated from a cross of the male or pollen parent plant an unidentified cultivar of Corokia virgata and the female or seed parent plant an unidentified cultivar of Corokia virgata. ‘Phantom’ was selected as a single plant from the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand in 2004.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Phantom’ was first performed in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.